To Jan From Nick
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: I'm writing this as a sequel to Julie Campbell Tatham's 1957 story "To Nick From Jan". The story is perfectly appropiate for all audiences , but the original story was recommended for teens. Please R&R.


I wrote that letter to Nick, and I sent it to him, too, but I was so afraid of what he'd say when he got it. I guess that shows how naive I was, even though Nick had basically already told me he wanted to marry me. At least, that must have been what he meant. I was the only girl left in the family for him to marry, of course, because Liz was going to marry Colby soon.

I knew there was always the fact that I was letting my imagination run away with me, again, but something told me that wasn't the case. So, I guess that I didn't really know why I tried to busy myself inside after I sent him the letter.

I really did want to talk to Nick, in fact, I really wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him those very words I ended my letter with: "I love you and I always will."

When I finally did see Nick, he didn't mention the letter at all, which made me wonder if he had read it. He asked me if I had been doing any writing, lately. I told him I hadn't, even though I had started a new novel. I thought that one of the reasons my last one turned out so bad, was that my heroine wasn't enough like me for me to portray her correctly. Nick must have liked Martha better than Elspeth because Martha was based after me, and therefore more believable. Thus, I decided to write a novel about my experiences with Nick in the vegetable garden during the summer.

I wanted to surprise Nick with the complete story, so I decided not to tell him about it. Besides, he had told me I was too young to write a novel and I didn't want him to be upset that I had strayed from short stories.

The money I had received from the magazine that had published _Pigtails_ did help to put me through college. And by the time my $750 was all gone, Dad was back on his feet again and helped pay for the rest.

Liz got married when I was on spring break my freshman year. I was her bridesmaid, and since Mac had been like a brother to Colby all of those years, he was the groom's man. Against Colby's wishes, the wedding was rather glamorous, at least more so than being married on the terrace. I would have though Liz would want a fancy, new gown, but instead she chose to wear Mother's old one, which looked simply divine on her, since she looked so much like Mother.

The wedding was out by all the flowers Mother and Melody had planted in the yard. We invited almost all of our family and, of course, the Camerons. Afterwards, there was a small reception out on the terrace, which I, of course, had to help throw together.

I thought I'd surely cry during wedding, but only Mother and Aunt Maude did. I just so happy for Colby and Liz, that all I could do was smile, and from where I was standing up front, I could see Nick grinning at me.

At the reception, we served various appetizers, tea sandwiches, iced tea, and cold lemonade. Don kept the punchbowl filled, and Jeff looked so cute in his miniature suit, asking people if they wanted more sandwiches. Di told me it was the most delightful party she'd been to since the last one we had hosted when Liz and Colby got engaged. I'm sure it was nothing like some of those sub-deb parties Liz used to go to, but I had to admit, it was a perfect reception.

Liz was such a beautiful bride, but I seemed to be the one getting most of the compliments-- at least from Nick. I was so thankful that he had not been in love with Liz, and yet she was still getting her happily-ever-after. Colby may not have been a millionaire, but he was a gentleman.

The most beautiful part was when Liz and Colby drove off together in Colby's old lemon-colored car, a gift from Mac who had gotten a better car which Di had fixed up. We all threw rice at the new couple as they drove off. It was then when it really hit me that Liz was married, and moving away. I was happy, terribly happy, but I couldn't help it but to cry. Nick put an arm around me, his right arm,and let me cry like a fool into his shoulder. I felt so silly, but Nick told me it was perfectly normal; my sister was being taken away from me. I wouldn't exactly say I thought she was being taken away from me, but it was one of the more painful parts of growing up.


End file.
